les simpsons contre cradle of filth
by Kimihwatsuko
Summary: Voici ma façon de voir les choses si les simpsons rencontrerait cradle of filth
1. Chapter 1

**Les Simpons contre Dani filth**

**C'est ma série télévisée préferée...Mais j'ai bien le droit de déconner sur notre famille americaine animée...**

**PS:**je me suis basé sur la version québecoise pour crypter cette fic alors si vous ne comprenez pas certain mots faites le moi savoir par e-mail...Ok mes petits amis de l'europe!

**Prologue**

**Le soleil brillait sur Springfield,la montagne de pneus en feux brûlait encore de mille feux...mais ce n'est pas là que notre histoire commence...**

Millhouse:Bart!Bart!t'as pas entendu la nouvelle..._dit Millhouse d'un air exité._

**Bart se leva en tenant sa bombe de peinture pour faire des graffitis sur le mur de son école...**

Bart:Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Vanhoutten!tu le sais bien que j'haïs me faire déranger pendant mes heures de travaille!_Dit il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air mécontant..._

Millhouse:Cradle of filth vient en ville! _Cria-t-il au travers des oreilles de Bart _

Bart:C'est qui ça!Un groupes de vidangeurs?_faisait-il d'un air moqueur._**(jeux de mots anglophone)**

Millhouse:C'est le meilleur groupe de mon père depuis qu'il est devenu gothique!_disa-t-il avec enthousiasme._

Bart se mit a réflechir:**_Il y a des mauvais coups à faire là dedans!_**

Bart:Millhouse tu penses tu à la même chose que moi!

Millhouse:Devenons gothique!

Bart:Espèce de cave, c'est pas ça pantoute...je voulais dire ,on pourait faire des mauvais coups sur leur dos,genre bruler la maison du réverent LoveJoy...

Millhouse:Tu es bien méchant tout d'un coup!_dit-il en tremblant de tout son corps_

**Maison des simpson**

Homer:Youhou j'ai gagner un spectacle pour aller voir mon ami d'enfance quand j'habitas en angleterre!_Imbécile comme toujours_

Marge:Hmmm...Quel genre de musique fait ton ami d'enfance...Du country!

Homer:J'pense qu'il fait du vieux rock...j'suis pas sûr..._dit-il en se tenant le menton..._

Marge:Quelque soit le genre de musique qu'il joue t'emmène les enfants!J'ai des courts de mécanique à aller suivre..._dit-elle avec un air sévère._

Homer:Même Maggie?

Marge:Non,la dernière fois que tu l'as gardée elle à fini dans une secte qui vènèrait les extra-terrestres!

Homer:D'ho!

Marge:Ça va être mes soeurs qui va la garder cette fois,j'ai bien trop peur qu'elle finissent dans les griffes de Guy Cloutier!

Homer:Elle a 14 ans elle est encore un bébé je ne comprends plus rien!_dit-il en se mettant des baffes sur son crâne peu chevelus._

Marge:Le docteur Hebert nous l'as expliquer elle est atteint d'une malladie rare l'hippojuvéniloïde!Ce soir il faut que tu ailles au A.A. avec  
Abraham!_dit-elle avec un air bizzarre..._

Homer:Lui pis ces maudits problèmes de boissons...

_**Un vent glacial pénetra la cuisine famillial ,puis la sonnette de la porte sonna...**_

_**Homer ouvra la porte,un homme se présenta devant la porte .Il avait les cheveux noirs jusqu'aux épaules les yeux bleus...**_

Homme:Oui bonjour monsieur j'aimerais voir Mr Homer Simpson...

_**Homer se cacha derrière Marge en disant.**_

Homer:Marge protège moi le monsieur me fait peur...

Homme:Homer,c'est toi!Je suis Dani!

Homer:le monsieur sait mon nom!_Dit-il en sanglottant_

Marge:Fais donc un homme de toi!_Dit-elle en le progettant devant elle..._

Dani:Tu me fais pas entrer?_Dit-il en entrant dans le hall..._

Homer:Tu ne veux pas une bière?

Dani:Non,non merci j'ai apporter **MA** bouteille..._dit-il en sortant une bouteille contenant un liquide vert lime!  
_

**Fin du prologue**

_Suite au prochain chapitre:La saoûlerie d'homer sur l'absynthe..._

_Kimih_


	2. La saoûlerie d'Homer sur l'Absynthe

**La saoûlerie d'Homer sur l'absynthe**

Homer:C'est quoi cette marque de bièreeeee!_saliva-t-il..._

_**Dani sorta alors deux coupes à l'éfigie de deux crânes pour mettre son étrange mixture...**_

Dani:C'est une boisson bien de chez nous ...Et ça s'appelle de **L'ABSYNTHE **(grosse musique bien,bien épeurante)

_**Homer prit la bouteille au complet,puis il plongea dans un monde féerique où tout est permis...**_

**Université pour les enfants surdoués**

Edna Krabapple:Liza ton père est encore en train d'essayer d'embrasser Willy...

_**Liza courrut jusqu'à dehors de sa classe pour aller réveiller son père...**_

Homer:Vitae sodomiteh ..._dit-il tout en crachant son sang_

Liza:Mon père sais parler latin?où à moins que ce soit de l'arahnéen?

_**Quand tout à coup le Dr Hebert sortit de nulle part,avec son infirmière...**_

Dr Hebert:On m'a dit que cet huruberlu courait encore tout nu dans la rue,alors j'ai tout de suite accouru aussi vite que j'ai pu...

Dani:Laisser faire il va mourrir un jour,C'est le gros cave de la série!Ria-t-il devant Liza

_**Le docteur Hébert sortit alors un gros pistolet tranquilisant de la grosseur d'une bat de base ball!**_

Dr Hébert:Infirmière sédativez ce gros épais,puis ensuite ce petit rebus satanique!_Dit-il en donnant l'engin à son infirmière_

Homer:D'oh,mon oeil!

Dani:Cool un autre percing!

**Hopital de Springfield**

Dr Hebert:Une chance que je suis docteur je peut me prescrire de la marijuana!_dit -il en fumant son joint quotidient..._

_**tout d'un coup le téléphone sonna...**_

Dr Hebert:Oui allo!_dit-il en toussant..._

Marge:Oui Dr hebert,Marge Simpson à l'apareil...J'èspère que je ne vous dérange pas...

Dr Hebert:Heuuu...Noon Madame Simpson je remplissait mes papiers...**(je remplissait mes papiers à roulers pour m'en rouler un autre conasse)**_Pensa-t-il aussitôt..._

Marge:Comment va mon mari..._dit-elle d'un air inquiète_

Dr Hebert:Je vais feuilleter mes dossiers et je vous rapelle...

_**Puis il racrocha aussitôt la ligne au nez de Marge,pour finir son gros joint de un pouce de diamètre...**_

_**Une heure plus tard ,le dr Hebert mettais la main sur le dossier d'Homer...Pui il empoigna son teléphone pour appeler son ami le dr Nick**_

Secrétaire:Oui bonjour...

Dr Hébert:Bonjour ma chère madame!Dr Hebert à l'appareil...J'aimerais parler au dr Nick...

Secrétaire:Je vous le passe à l'instant...

_**Le son de la minutrie du teléphone retontissait dans l'oreil de Hebert...**_

Dr Nick:Salut tout le monde!_Dit-il d'une voix essouflée..._

Dr Hebert:Salut Nicky sa va mon pote,encore en train de tromper ta femme!

Dr Nick:Ha non pas encore toi...qu'est-ce que tu veux encore...

Dr Hebert:Regarde mon vieux...j'ai fait une autre erreur medicale...pourrais-tu me donner un coups de main s'il te plait...

Dr Nick:Encore!Putain!Attends j'arrive...dit-il d'un air découragé

**La morale de cette histoire:**

**Les ados comme les enfants ne prennez pas de drogues c'est la pire chose ki peut arriver dans une personnes**

**N'attendez pas que les autres paye pous votre dope et que vous soyez sans le sous!**

**Et bientôt à l'affiche dans une fanfics près de chez vous:Dani«-»Homer:le changement**

**Kimih**


End file.
